


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: Sometimes Chenle wonders how Renjun can always make him feel warm





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This story was sitting in my draft for so long that I literally forget that it exist but my love for Zhong Chenle (and Huang Renjun) sort of remind me of it. So then I decided to finish it and post it right away.
> 
> This story took place in My First and Last MV shooting when they played with snow. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chenle likes snow so much. So when he knows that they will have an outdoor shooting for their MV, he is ecstatic and couldn’t hide his glee. In fact, Chenle is never good at hiding his feeling. Everyone can easily tell whether Zhong Chenle is happy, sad, angry, or else. Being an open book, like Chenle has its perks but it comes with some disadvantages too. Sometimes, Chenle had it hard to hide his sort of obvious crush on NCT Dream's resident Art Manager, Huang Renjun. Honestly, Chenle never know that he's the type who can easily have a crush on someone. Maybe he is, or maybe Renjun is the one who made it so easy for Chenle to fall heart first for him. Because Huang Renjun is always there to help him from simple thing like translating a few Korean words to adapting in the new place like Seoul.

 

***

"It's so fun, isn't it?" Chenle runs back and forth in the snowy field with Jisung. Jisung nods vigorously while keep making snowman and occasionally rubs his hands together to lessen the cold. Chenle also rubs his hands together occasionally. As much as he adores how beautiful snow is, he sometimes hates the fact that it makes him feel so cold. Holding hands could make you feel warmer-Renjun said the other day with a cheeky smile and Chenle could only throws a lame excuse that the warm _ramyeon_ was the one which makes his face red not Renjun's words of course no one would buy it, except Park Jisung, and Chenle couldn't thank you enough.

"Aren't you cold?" Suddenly Chenle feels so warm thanks to Renjun who wraps their bodies in one blanket.

"No, I feel warmer now. Thanks, Ge." Chenle smiles and he could feel that Renjun also smiles while murmuring that Chenle has to keep himself warm so that he won't get sick.

"I'm fine, Ge. You don't need to be so worry about me." The wind blows harder and Renjun immediately wraps the blanket tighter closing the less to no space between them. As cheesy as it sounds Chenle doesn't feel cold anymore, but right now he has to find another excuse if Jisung curiously asks why his face is so red or why his heart beats faster than usual.

 

***


End file.
